


Because I never knew a home, until I found your hands

by rosesandcinnamon



Series: Girls Love Girls [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/rosesandcinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy mornings are the best kind of morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I never knew a home, until I found your hands

**Author's Note:**

> [My Favorite Book by Stars ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=23E9jsmQmso) They also have done my favorite song for snk, Dead Hearts, so you should check that out too.

Ymir woke slowly, as she always did, opening her eyes early in the morning, frowning at the sunlight, finding Historia, and going back to sleep.

The second time she opened her eyes, it was because her face was covered in long blonde hair. Historia was asleep in her arms, and Ymir had to shift awkwardly to get the hair out of her face, hoping she wouldn’t wake her up. That was practically illegal.

She smiled, closing her eyes again.

The next time, she stayed awake. Historia clung to her, head on her chest, and the gentle weight woke her.

Ymir reached for her hand, finding it easily, lacing their fingers together gently.

“Morning…”

Historia’s voice was thick and sleepy, but warm.

Ymir loved being with her like this. Warm and safe and comfortable and loved, that was Historia, that was their love, that was _home_.

She reluctantly let go of her hand to poke her in the shoulder, the arm she was lying on going numb.

“Lemme move. My arm’s falling asleep.”

Historia whined, but she moved over, letting Ymir roll over and face her. She smiled at her, their hands finding each other again.

“Do we know what time it is?”

“Do we care?”

She laughed, shaking her head.

They laid there together for a while, considering getting up but deciding it was too much work.


End file.
